Shimmering Silver
by DarknessFallsIComeAlive
Summary: Silverkit and Shimmerkit are littermates, and best friends. It's been that way their whole lives. Then, a prophecy surfaces, foretelling that Silverkit is special. After that, Shimmerkit is passed over in favor of her sister. What happens when jealousy could turn into burning hate, a hate that could tear these two sisters apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story! Rain just wasn't working out as planned, so I removed it. I promise this story will good! It is based somewhat off Dovewing and Ivypool. (Funny that Dovewing is the main characters' mother.) I also just felt like making a story with Dovewing and Bumblestripe, because they're cute together! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors, I simply own my OCs and the plot of the story. Rated T for Warriors!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shimmering Silver:<strong>

_** Silverkit and Shimmerkit are littermates, and best friends. It's been that way their whole lives. Then, a prophecy surfaces, foretelling that Silverkit is special. After that, Shimmerkit is passed over in favor of her sister. What happens when jealousy could turn into burning hate, a hate that could tear these two sisters apart forever?**_

**Prologue:**

Dovewing lay in the nursery on her side, panting. The queen's mate, Bumblestripe, paced outside. His tail twitched from side to side, and he was deeply worried about his mate. Even though it didn't happen often, it wasn't unheard of that a queen could die from blood loss during kitting. His father's former mate, Silverstream, had died from blood loss during kitting. Bumblestripe just didn't want his mate to suffer the same fate.

It seemed like moons, until finally, Jayfeather poked his head out of the nursery. Bumblestripe stopped pacing, and looked up at the blind medicine cat.

"The kitting over. You have two she-kits." The gray tabby said.

Bumblestripe sighed with relief, padding into the nursery. Jayfeather gathered his supplies, padding out of the den and leaving Bumblestripe and Dovewing alone. Bumblestripe looked down at his two daughters, already squirming to get to their mother's belly. He couldn't help but stiffle a purr.

"What should we name them?" Bumblestripe asked.

The two mates studied their kits. One was a fluffy silver she-cat with blue eyes. The other was a pale, long-haired cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes.

"I like Silverkit." Bumblestripe said, thinking of Silverstream.

"We'll name the fluffy silver one Silverkit. The cream-colored one will be Shimmerkit." Dovewing said.

"Shimmerkit and Silverkit." Bumblestripe murmured.

Dovewing purred, watching her daughters suckle. She wrapped her tail around the two kits, while her mate laid beside Dovewing's nest. Dovewing shifted slightly, getting comfortable. She relaxed, falling asleep.

**OCs:**

Shimmerkit – Pale, long-haired, cream colored she-cat with soft amber eyes.

Silverkit – Fluffy, long-haired silver she-cat with blue eyes.

**Note: **Other OCs could be included in this story. You may know some of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, other OCs from other stories could appear. I love my OCs to death, so they'll always appear in many of my stories. I also try to keep my stories pretty canon, since I don't want to use a million OCs in every story. Trust me, I would if I could. I would love for you all to meet my amazing OCs. :D I also hope this wasn't too short. :T<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back once again! I love this story, so I'm going to keep writing it. Don't worry, Autumn and Summer is still my top priority!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors or any of the characters, I simply own my OCs and the plot of the story. Rated T for Warriors!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shimmering Silver:<strong>

**Silverpaw's POV**

Silverpaw stood proudly beside her sister, Shimmerpaw. She purred happily, listening to the Clan chanting their new names.

"Silverpaw! Shimmerpaw! Silverpaw! Shimmerpaw!"

After a few more heartbeats, the Clan became quiet and broke apart. Silverpaw and Shimmerpaw padded over to their mentors, receiving mews of congratulations on the way. Silverpaw had gotten Icecloud as a mentor, while her sister got Blossomfall as a mentor.

"What are we doing today?" Shimmerpaw asked.

Her sister was bouncing with excitement. Silverpaw was sure she'd explode before they even stepped out of camp.

"We're hunting today." Icecloud said, after talking briefly with Blossomfall.

The two apprentices nodded, and it seemed Shimmerpaw was ready to go anything. Silverpaw was sure she'd be okay with collecting moss, she was that excited. Their mentors flicked their tails, and Silverpaw purred as she watched her sister bounce out of camp next to her.

Outside, Icecloud and Blossomfall told the apprentices to show them their crouches. Silverpaw flatted herself to the ground. Their mentors studied them, telling them how to fix it.

"Now that you have your crouches down, go hunt!" Blossomfall said.

The two eager apprentices headed off into the forest. Silverpaw stalked quietly, letting her senses go out. She tracked her sister, who was hunting towards the lake. Then, she tracked a mouse. It was scuffling among the roots of a tree. Silverpaw stalked until she was close enough. Then, she flatted herself to the ground, creeping up on the mouse. Then, she pounced, picking up the catch in her jaws. Her first catch. The fluffy silver she-cat raced back to where their mentors were.

"Back already?" Icecloud asked.

Silverpaw nodded, placing her catch in front of the two warriors. Their eyes shone with pride. Silverpaw waited for her sister. She didn't want to track her, not in front of Icecloud and Blossomfall. Even though the two she-cats must be the same way. Every cat must be born with that.

After a little while, Shimmerpaw came back, holding a water vole in her jaws. She saw Silverpaw waiting.

"How long have you been waiting?" Shimmerpaw questioned.

"Not too long, don't worry." Silverpaw lied.

Their mentors ordered them to pick up their prey and put it on the pile. Silverpaw and Shimmerpaw nodded, placing it on the pile when they got back to camp. The two sisters padded side.

"How long were you really waiting?" Shimmerpaw asked, curiously.

"A little more than I told you." Silverpaw replied.

"Wow! I'm glad to have a great hunter for a sister like you!" Shimmerpaw purred.

That wasn't what Silverpaw was expecting. Then again, this was her sister. She'd never become jealous of her. They were best friends, too. They were always close. Silverpaw purred back to her sister. Maybe Silverpaw was right. Every cat must be like her, even her sister.

The next day, they were learning to climb trees. Silverpaw wasn't going to lie, she was scared to go tree climbing.

"Lighten up. You'll be fine!" Shimmerpaw purred, gently pushing her sister.

"Oh, stop it!" Silverpaw replied, pushing her sister back.

"Would you two stop? You're like kits again!" Icecloud said, even though there was amusement in her voice.

Silverpaw and Shimmerpaw nodded, walking side by side quietly. They approached a tree, and Icecloud showed them how to climb it. Silverpaw dug her claws into the bark, climbing until she could hop onto a branch. She looked down at her mentor.

"Keep going! Just don't go too high!" Icecloud shouted.

Silverpaw nodded and flicked her tail, climbing to the next branch. Below, she saw Blossomfall showing her sister how to climb a tree. Her sister began climbing the tree next to hers. Her sister made a good climber, hopping from branch to branch with ease. Before, she even saw it, she heard it. A cracking sound, coming from the branch her sister was perched on. It began splitting, and her sister hadn't even noticed. Was this something else all cats had? She had no time for that. Her sister could fall.

"Shimmerpaw, that branch is going to break!" Silverpaw shouted to her sister.

"Wha-?" But it was too late.

The branch split, and her sister starting falling. Silverpaw shouted to her sister again, and everything seemed to happening in slow motion. Silverpaw closed her eyes, waiting to hear the sickening thump of her sister landing on the ground. But it never came. Silverpaw opened her eyes, seeing that Shimmerpaw had landed on her paws, and looked fine. Silverpaw sighed with relief when she saw her sister wasn't limping.

"Silverpaw, I think you should get down now!" Icecloud shouted up to her.

Silverpaw nodded. Even if she didn't have to get down, she would have gone down anyways. She had enough of the trees today. She was pretty sure her sister did, too. Silverpaw jumped down from the tree, following her sister and their mentors to camp. Shimmerpaw disappeared somewhere by the time Silverpaw padded into camp. Icecloud told Silverpaw to go eat.

Silverpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking a mouse to eat. She ate it quickly, despite not really having an appetite after what happened to her sister. She was padding to the apprentices' den when her sister joined her.

"Hey, Silverpaw!" Shimmerpaw said.

"There you are! I was looking for you when I came in. Did you go to the medicine cats yet?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yeah, Blossomfall sent me there when I got back to camp." Her sister replied.

"So, are your paws okay?" Silverpaw asked.

"Of course they are! Jayfeather said they were just going to be a little sore." Shimmerpaw said.

"I'm glad you're not really hurt." Silverpaw said quietly.

"Me too. But how did you do that the branch was going to break?" Shimmerpaw asked.

Another question Silverpaw was unsure of how to answer.

"I just heard it breaking." She replied.

"Really? From another tree? That's so cool!" Shimmerpaw beamed.

"I guess so." Silverpaw replied.

The two sisters padded into the apprentices' den. Silverpaw flopped into her nest, tired from today. Her sister could have been seriously hurt, but Silverpaw was glad that it was only sore paws. That was something she and her sister could handle. Silverpaw sighed, falling asleep.

**We all know bad things happen when trees are involved. I guess you can kind of say that Silverpaw is like her mother. I suppose her powers were genetically passed down or something. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Felt like forever since I updated this story. But as you can see, we're changing up the POVs! The italics also mean either a cat's dream or thoughts. This chapter is also a bit longer.**

**I do NOT Warriors or any of the characters, I simply own my OCs and the plot of the story. Rated T for Warriors!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shimmering Silver:<strong>

**Jayfeather's POV**

_Jayfeather padded through the moonlit forest. Stars shone overhead. It was no doubt StarClan's hunting grounds. The medicine cat wondered what StarClan had in store for him this time. Jayfeather hoped there wasn't more trouble. The Clans had defeated the Dark Forest just a few moons ago, and the thought of more trouble already scared Jayfeather. The gray tabby followed the path through the bright forest. It was the complete opposite of the Dark Forest. Jayfeather shuddered as he rembered when he'd wandered to the Dark Forest as an apprentice. It was a terrible place, that was for sure. If it hadn't been for Spottedleaf, he might have listened to that persuading and joined the Dark Forest. That sent more shivers down Jayfeather's spine._

_ The gray tabby saw the trees begin to thin, and it opened to a bright, moonlit clearing. The trees no longer blocked the stars, and gave a clear view of the moon. The clearing had a strange, bright glow to it, even brighter than anything stars and a moon could light. Jayfeather then noticed a starlit cat sitting in the middle of the clearing. The cat's dark gray fur glowed silver in the moonlit, but Jayfeather could make out the cat's deep blue eyes clearly. The cat looked like Cinderheart, but the cat had starlight glowing in her blue eyes. There was only one other cat it could be. It was Cinderpelt, the medicine cat before Jayfeather's mother, Leafpool. She had been killed bya badger long before Jayfeather was born, but the medicine cat had seen her spirit in Cinderheart. He even showed Cinderheart who she was. Then his brother had set Cinderheart, as well as Cinderpelt, free._

_ "__Hello, Jayfeather." The smoky gray tabby greeted softly._

_ "Cinderpelt." Jayfeather replied, dipping his head politely._

_ "I know you must be wondering why StarClan and I have summoned you here." Cinderpelt continued._

_ Jayfeather stayed silent, even though he did want to know why StarClan summoned him. He was inwardly begging Cinderpelt to get to the point._

_ "StarClan told me to tell you this." Cinderpelt said, her tone lowering._

_ Jayfeather started to worry. Her tone told him that this wasn't going to be good. He was bracing himself for the bad news. A few heartbeats of silence passed, and Jayfeather closed his eyes. It felt like moons as he waited. When he opened his eyes, he saw Cinderpelt staring at something, something far away. Then, the former medicine cat began speaking, so quietly that Jayfeather had to strain his ears to hear her._

_ "Old enemies will rise, and the end of the Clans is nigh. Shimmering Silver will save all."_

_ With that, the bright forest and Cinderpelt disappeared. It turned dark, and Jayfeather found himself in a place resembling the Dark Forest. Jayfeather turned and ran in fear, running as far from the forest as he could. __Jayfeather knew these old enemies were the Dark Forest. It was unbearable. The Dark Forest would rise again._

Silverpaw blinked her eyes open, padding out of the apprentices' den. She spotted Jayfeather and her mother talking. The blind medicine cat soon turned and padded back to his den. Silverpaw thought about it while stretching. What would her mother and Jayfeather need to talk about? Silverpaw didn't notice her mother pad over to her.

"Silverpaw." Her mother said, making the silver apprentice jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Dovewing purred.

"Oh, it's okay." Silverpaw replied, shaking out her pelt.

"I just want you to be careful when you're training today." Dovewing said.

"Oh, okay." Silverpaw said.

Her mother purred before padding away. Silverpaw watched the pale gray she-cat go. She was even more confused.

_What was that about? _Silverpaw asked herself.

Silverpaw heard pawsteps behind her, and saw her sister approaching. The cream colored she-cat yawned.

"Good morning." Shimmerpaw said, standing beside Silverpaw.

Silverpaw greeted her sister with a flick of her tail. She was busy watching her mother talking to Icecloud and Blossomfall. For some reason, it worried Silverpaw. First, Jayfeather, then her, then their mentors. After dipping their heads, their mentors padded over to them.

"Today we're doing border patrols." Icecloud said.

"We're going to show you the borders and how to mark them." Blossomfall explained.

_Sounds easy enough. Even though we can already watch the borders from here. _Silverpaw thought, casting her senses out to the WindClan border. She brought them back in, padding after Icecloud, Blossomfall, and Shimmerpaw.

Their mentors took the lead, even though Silverpaw already knew the way to the WindClan border. She padded ahead of Icecloud and Blossomfall.

"How do you know this way already?" Icecloud asked.

"Are you sure you never snuck out of camp while you were a kit?" Blossomfall asked, purring with amusement.

"I'm sure of it." Silverpaw replied, amusement in her voice.

The rest of the way to the border was quiet, except the chatting between Icecloud and Blossomfall. Silverpaw was sure she heard her name mentioned a few times. Soon, they approached the WindClan border.

"Now, would anyone like to show us how to mark the border?" Blossomfall asked.

Silverpaw stepped forward, marking the border like she'd seen when she casted her senses out before. After marking part of the border, she rose back to her paws. The two warriors were beaming with pride.

"That was great!" Icecloud praised.

Silverpaw dipped her head to the white she-cat.

"Now Shimmerpaw show us how you mark the border." Blossomfall said.

Silverpaw watched her sister try to do what she did. Their mentors watched her closely.

"No, no, that's not right. Try again. Do what Silverpaw did." Blossomfall told Shimmerpaw.

The cream colored apprentice tried again, making another mistake. Silverpaw thought it was fine, but Blossomfall seemed to be making a big deal.

"Try again." Blossomfall mewed.

Shimmerpaw tried once again. Blossomfall kept telling her to do it again and again. To Silverpaw, her sister was making one tiny mistake. Placing her paw in the wrong area, or tripping. Silverpaw only watched, hoping her sister would get it right. Then, her sister lose her footing and fell into the stream. Silverpaw jumped to her paws, running to the edge of the stream and grabbing her sister's scruff. Blossomfall helped Silverpaw pull her sister out.

"Shimmerpaw, are you okay?" Silverpaw asked her sister.

Shimmerpaw nodded, shaking her soaking pelt. Water droplets flew from her pelt.

"What was that for?" Blossomfall asked.

"Huh?" Shimmerpaw said, confused.

Silverpaw was confused, too. Why was Blossomfall so angry?

"You know what I'm talking about. You can't mark the border right, then you make yourself falling into the stream? You should be thanking your sister right now!" Blossomfall replied.

"You think I fell into the stream on purpose?" Shimmerpaw asked, hurt glinting in her eyes.

"You know you did. Go back to camp. I'll show you the ShadowClan border some other day." Blossomfall said.

Silverpaw watched in shock as the cream colored she-cat turned and walked away. Silverpaw wanted to go after her sister badly.

"Shimmerpaw, where are you going?" Silverpaw asked.

Her sister said nothing. Silverpaw watched her sister disappear into the forest. When she turned around, Blossomfall's expression changed.

"Let's get to the ShadowClan border, shall we?" Blossomfall suggested cheerfully.

Silverpaw only nodded. Right now, she wanted to find her sister, not mark the ShadowClan border. And Blossomfall acted like nothing happened. Silverpaw padded slowly after Blossomfall and Icecloud. Why did everyone seem to like her more than Shimmerpaw?

* * *

><p><strong>So we got a prophecy and more drama now! Also, Jayfeather was telling Dovewing about his dream, and that Silverpaw was important, while Dovewing passed the message of keeping Silverpaw safe to Icecloud and Blossomfall. I could also not resist putting Cinderpelt in here. And I don't want Blossomfall to come off as an antagonist, she's just being rude because of how good Silverpaw is.<strong>


End file.
